The present disclosure relates generally to methods for monitoring water pipelines and water consuming devices of a home network and systems for operating the same. More particularly, it relates to monitoring water flow of water pipes and detecting leaks therein.
A leaky pipe in a home always occurs at the worst possible moment. The leak may come from any number of devices or pipes in the home. The damage that results varies from no damage at all to major repairs and cost having to be expended. In some instances, water consuming devices in the home have malfunctioned and need to be replaced. When appliances break down that are often part of everyday life, the leak may be quickly noticeable and a fix can be quickly pursued.
For example, water heating storage tanks are used for storing and supplying hot water to households. A typical residential water heater holds about fifty gallons (190 liters) of water inside a steel reservoir tank. A thermostat is used to control the temperature of the water inside the tank. Many water heaters permit a consumer to set the thermostat to a temperature between 90 and 150 degrees Fahrenheit (F) (32 to 65 degrees Celsius (C)). To prevent scalding and to save energy, most consumers set the thermostat to heat the reservoir water to a temperature in a range between 120.0 degrees F. to 140.0 degrees F. (about forty-nine degrees C. to sixty degrees C.). As water heating and storage systems typically have a lifespan of about fifteen to twenty years varying upon the type of system. With age, the possibility of a leak in the pipes to the system increases, which potentially cause damage to the surrounding home structure, such as water through a ceiling. In addition, if a leak is not large enough to be immediately noticeable the efficiency of the water heater is compromised, and thus, a homeowner's water cost, heating and storage efficiency can suffer.
When a leak is present within a pipe, however, the leak may not be as noticeable as water dripping from the ceiling or a flooded basement when a hot water heater has broken down. Various pipes are often interlocked throughout a home to supply a continuous supply of water to many various devices (e.g., refrigerator faucets, washers, etc.). Pipeline leaks have the potential to go unnoticed for longer periods of time, if the leak is small. However, over time an equal or greater amount of damage may ensue. Damage includes loss to structure, foundational shifting, water utility cost increases, increased mold and insect infestation, etc. from a continuous flow of water leaking.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can reduce the amount of damage and cost to homes by quickly identifying leaky pipes or devices spilling water into the home and notifying the owner.